1. Field
This application relates to devices that create motion in fluids.
2. Prior Art
A need exists for the improvement of water bodies in aquaculture systems, reservoirs, fish tanks, artificial ponds and lakes, swimming pools, bays and inlets, and the like, in controlling algae growth, mosquito propagation, ice formation, distributing nutrients, breaking up oil slicks, and other problems generally related to stagnation and/or lack of aeration of the water. Solutions exist that use photovoltaic solar cells as a power source, which are especially useful for remote locations or where it is important to avoid the cost or hazards of electricity from power lines.
“Solar aeration system,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,837, uses an air compressor powered by solar cells and batteries to aerate water. Similarly, solar-powered fountains, such as the “Solar Fountain Pump” produced by Solars-China.com, are commercially available. In some cases, solar powered water pumps powered by the sun are used to re-circulate water to an artificial waterfall in a pond where there is no natural inflow from a stream. However, these solutions suffer from problems with clogging and tangling by algae, seaweed, and other solid matter floating in the water, because their propellers, impellers, or other articulated effectors are in direct contact with the water.
My fluid mobilizer addresses these problems by creating water motion using a floating vessel inside of which an inertial system causes the entire vessel to move in the water. Such a vessel may remain un-entangled in a pond because of its single, unarticulated exterior surface, especially if the shape of the vessel's hull is relatively smooth. The overall motion of the vessel may also create a clear space by pushing material floating on the surface away from the vessel.